


The Last Page

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The last word is "Scar"





	The Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Deenas on her birthday  


* * *

**The Last Page.** (the last word is scar)  
 _By alloy_

The niceties would have to be observed. Dumbledore, his parents, even Sirius would expect that.

Drawing a deep breath Harry Potter holstered his wand. Should this meeting prove successful he would have use of it later.

To his right Ron, one arm firmly around Hermione’s shoulders gave him a thumb’s up. Hermione herself gave him a smile of encouragement.

The door was large and looked far more ominous than it ever had before.

It had to be here. His final task. 

Harry pushed open the door to be greeted by a blinding light.

“Ahem.”

The light vanished into the wizard’s wand and he straightened pushing dark goggles away from his eyes.

“I’ve been expecting you Harry.”

“I…..”

“Cat got your tongue boy?”

Harry felt as if he would burst, he could contain himself no longer.

“I love Ginny.” He blurted. “I want to marry her.”

Arthur Weasley laughed the deep rich chuckle that he had bequeathed upon his sons.

“Well Harry.” He said. “Damned if I can think of a reason why you shouldn’t.”

From behind him Ron chortled. “That was painless wasn’t it mate? Not even a scar.”

Harry reached up to his smooth forehead.

Not even a scar.

The End.


End file.
